Hunger and Intoxication
by De Ore Leonis
Summary: On a lone pier, by a heavily contaminated sea, a figure in a black suit confronts a too pale youth. Famine is hungry and Pollution only ever wants one sort of thing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Good Omens

**Warnings:** Rated for a reason, contains explicit male/male scenes

**Hunger and Intoxication**

A lone figure dressed in an expensive black suit with clean lines made its way along the shore line. His neat black hair was slicked back against his head and trimmed into a neat goatee beneath his bottom lip. Where he walked seagulls fell upon rotting carrion that they would have ignored only seconds ago. The beach was devoid of human life. It was hardly surprising considering the contamination had reached a peak.

What started off as a few bits of litter and a little industrial discharge had escalated rapidly until the place was virtually uninhabitable and any foolhardy swimmer would be lucky to go home with a mere rash. There was only one other entity on this entire stretch of coastline and it was the reason for Sable's visit.

Sable knew about hunger. He knew its stages and its types. He knew the mild discomfort and gurgling sound of someone forced to wait an extra hour or two for lunch. He also knew the debilitating stages where even pain gave up on a body consuming its own structural proteins. It was an exquisite need and Sable was feeling it now.

Unfortunately it wasn't a desire that had anything to with food, but it was hunger nonetheless. The reason behind his current desire was sitting on the edge of the deserted pier, idly swinging his legs and letting his toes dip into the greasy sheen that covered the water. He would occasionally nudge a dead fish or the carcass of an unfortunate bird closer to the shore.

Despite the sea spray that occasionally misted him, he remained unaffected by the floating petrochemicals. They slid off him as if unwilling to linger on his person. A careful observer might note that the oily substances seemed to darken as they ran off his too pale skin and long white hair. As the next wave crashed against the pier and drenched its lone occupant, he threw his head back and laughed like a delighted child.

Sable approached without hesitation.

"Hello, White. Is this your work?"

The young figure dressed all in immaculate white didn't turn around.

"No, it's wonderful. They did it all by themselves. Aren't the colours so very pretty? You should see it with the sunset, Famine," Pollution said airily.

Sable shrugged. "I have something for you."

This got the pallid youth's attention. His expression was alight with curiosity and a vague sort of joy. He turned, got to his feet and padded over to Sable. The planks where he had been sitting had begun to corrode and the edge crumbled slightly and fell into sea.

"What is it?" asked White.

Sable smiled a thin smile and produced a slim vial from inside his suit pocket. The other's eyes followed the vial with a quiet intensity. The look in his eyes could almost be called hunger and Sable found himself unreasonably pleased.

"Mercury, my favourite," whispered White with a dreamy expression. "How did you know? It stays in the environment for ever and ever."

He reverently accepted the vial before opening it and pouring the contents over his fingers. Mercury has a tendency to adhere to itself. In White's fingers, it positively clung to itself for survival.

"And it's so pretty…" White finished as he let the silvery liquid metal slip between his fingers and into the sea.

White fixed Sable with a gaze that contained only a hint of preoccupation. "Thank you."

Sable shrugged. "Your direct work or not, there won't be many fish caught around this area for quite some time. That, and mercury in the food chain eventually finds its way to people."

White nodded as one professional to another. Then he tilted his head to one side and regarded the businessman. Sable felt as if turpentine was eating away at his expression and allowing White access to the desires beneath. After a moment of this, the pale youth lifted himself on the tips of his toes and brushed his lips against Sable's. White moaned plaintively and deepened the kiss immediately as he tasted hunger directly from the source.

Sable's mind was corroding away at the taste of White's toxic lips. He tasted of smog and heavy metals and a hundred other insidious little things that could ruin a crop and leave an agrarian society starving.

Sable drew away feeling slightly groggy. It wasn't just the fumes.

"My place," he asserted.

White nodded dreamily. He didn't really have a place to go to. He liked the outdoors so much better anyway.

Sable tried to keep himself together for the sake of his driver. He followed White into the backseats of his thin, streamline car and barked an order at his driver. The car pulled out with an unusual growl from the engine. It did not sound healthy. Sable turned to White who simply shrugged. Sable also aimed to ignore the empty chip packets and lolly wrappers that had somehow littered the floor.

White ran slender fingers over the interior surfaces of the car and hummed appreciatively at the non-biodegradable finishes. Sable watched him and tried to suppress the hunger. It wasn't easy, not even for him. Suddenly White's fingers trailed up his thigh and Sable forgot to breath. Luckily, it wasn't really an issue for him. He grabbed White's wrist and pulled the youth towards him.

"Not yet, Sable," White urged.

Sable just growled and seized his lips. He pulled back and choked as DDT fumes filed his mouth.

"That wasn't funny!" he spluttered. Pesticides were one of the few areas of disagreement between them.

White just grinned absently and went back to playing with the car's climate control buttons.

"You know, I was only inspecting the trace chemicals on your pants. Your office chair has some lovely carcinogens in its production," the pale youth pouted.

Sable narrowed his eyes.

In a few moments it didn't matter because they had pulled up. The engine was making the whining sound of tortured metal everywhere. The driver looked nervous. When the two riders stepped out, White let his hand trail over the car as if he were patting an affectionate dog.

(---)

The door to Sable's minimalist bedroom slammed open. White and Sable moved through, clutching at one another and beginning to pant.

Sable pushed White down on his bed, sparing only a moment's thought for the state of his black sheets. White writhed slightly.

"Cotton?" he whimpered.

"Sorry," Sable murmured distractedly as he tugged at White's clothes.

"Well at least it's not organic cotton." He paused. "The dye's nice."

Sable nodded and returned to the task of removing the other's pristine garments. Finally, bare, marble skin stretched before him. He noticed the faintly oily sheen and the mysterious build-up forming beneath his nails as he ran his hands over the unblemished flesh.

"Contaminate me, Sable. Defile me." White spread his pale legs and squirmed when Sable ran tapered fingers down his chest, tweaking a nipple as he went.

Sable let his fingertips trace White's ribs. The skin was taught over the bone.

"You're beautiful," Sable murmured.

White squeezed his eyes shut. "I know. Please, Sable, I want…"

Sable placed his fingertips against White's lips. "I know what you want."

Whit sucked Sable's fingers into his mouth and coated them in his saliva. When White let him go Sable thanked his non-human nature. White's spit was organic only in the sense that it contained lots of carbon and hydrogen. It was undoubtedly something that should not come into contact with flesh.

White arched and moaned as Sable's fingers entered him and the businessman began to stretch him out.

"Come on, Sable, hurry, please," White panted.

Sable forced their lips together and gave White another taste of pure hunger. It was a mild revenge for the events in his car. When he deemed the pale youth incoherent, he removed his fingers and sheathed himself.

"Yes!" hissed White as Sable began to move.

Sable thrust hard and viciously and ignored the burn. It was unclear if it was a result of one of White's chemicals or the mere physical friction. Either way he bruised those pale hips as he held his partner still. White was moaning and wrapped his legs around Sable to draw him closer. Sable grabbed a handful of the long silky hair and marked White's neck.

"So close," he heard White whisper.

Sable rammed forward on his last few thrusts and White came with a cry even as the other spilled inside him. Sable withdrew and lay down, carefully avoiding the spreading corrosion of his sheets.

White immediately stood up and padded over to the door. Sable raised an eyebrow as the youth left and gently shut the door behind him. He shouldn't be surprised, not really. White prided himself on being disposable, after all.

But Sable was slightly disappointed that only the empty and crisp packets and the slowly tarnishing doorknob remained as mementoes.


End file.
